SpiritStar's Profecy
by Storm of Spirits
Summary: this is about SpiritPaw who believes she is perfectly normal. Wrong. She finds out she has a special power that lets her blend in to her surroundings and uses it to help the clan, but on mistake she finds out dreadful secrets, the ones she wish she never knew or found out about them. Rated M!
1. Cats of the clans

**Frost Clan**

**Leader: **TwilightStar- She-cat with a twilight colored pelt (Apprentice- SpiritPaw)

**Deputy: **TinyPelt- Tiny white tom.

**Medicine Cat:** WoodTail- Brown tom with thick tail

**Warriors:** LightWing- Tom with orange and white fur

WhiteMouth- Black she-cat with a white muzzle

BirdClaw- Brown she-cat with SHARP claws (Apprentice- NightPaw)

TreeStripe-White she-cat with yellowish orange paws (Apprentice- SunPaw)

FlameCloud- Ginger she-cat with deep green eyes (Apprentice- BellPaw)

LunarTail-Black she-cat with crescent moon on forehead (Apprentice- StormPaw)

GrassEye- White tom with pure green eyes

**Apprentices: **NightPaw- black tom

SunPaw- Orange tom

BellPaw- Yellowish orange she-cat

SpiritPaw- Black she-cat with white muzzle and underbelly

StormPaw- Silver blue she-cat

**Queens:** BlueTail- Grey she-cat with bluish white tail

**Kits:** FrostKit

SparkKit

LeafKit

**Sea Clan**

**Leader: **SilkStar- Silky white she-cat (Apprentice-ClayPaw)

**Deputy:** RubyTail- White tom with reddish tail

**Medicine Cat: **FluffFoot- Gray tom with fluffy paws

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **BrinePaw- Bluish Gray Tom

**Warriors:** FeatherFoot- Tiny gray she-cat

ShinyTail- Light gray tom with yellow tail (Apprentice-ShrimpPaw)

CrowTail- Black tom with a fluffy tail

WingPelt- Pure white she-cat (Apprentice-SoulPaw)

WhiteFoot- Black she-cat with white paws

EchoWhisker- Tiny gray tom (Apprentice-MaplePaw)

**Apprentice: **MaplePaw- Black and white she-cat

SoulPaw- Gray tom

ShrimpPaw- Tiny orange tom

ClayPaw- Light gray tom

**Queens: **TwiLeaf- twilight colored she-cat

CoreKit

SweetKit

PolarKit

OceanKit

**Elders: **WindStorm- Old white tom

**Breeze Clan**

**Leader:** PurpleStar- Purple she-cat (Apprentice- LiftPaw)

**Deputy: **ShadowWhisker- Black tom

**Medicine Cat: **BreezeFeather- Light brown she-cat

**Warriors:** ShellFoot- Tan she-cat (Apprentice-

HayClaw- Yellowish orange tom

TimePelt- White she-cat with black paws

LightningFoot- Orange tom with yellow paws

TinyClaw- White tom with small but sharp claws

WillowTail- White she-cat with light brown tail

BlackHeart- Black tom with red chest

**Apprentices:** LiftPaw- Brown tom

CoalPaw- Black tom

**Elders:** HalfFur- A white tom with red markings

* * *

**Thanks for reading about the cats! if you'd like to be in this story, please pm or review your cat name, and if it is a clan cat, loner, rouge, or kittypet.**

**Thanks! ~Storm of Spirits**


	2. Prolugue

**By the way there are no POVs in this, just third person view. I hope you enjoy this new story! On the bottoms of each chapter will be all the new cats and the clan their in!( also the loners will be in the loner "clan" and the kittypets will be in the kittypet "clan", and you get the point.) and at the top I MAY put on all the dead cats...(weird...) That's all I have to say! Start reading! Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE WARRIOR SERIES! (though I own the cats...besides a few...)**

* * *

There were two cats were inside a partly hallow tree. It was sun high, so all the cats were "sharing tongues" or basically telling the news of the day.

"Are you sure?" a she-cat asked.

"Yes, TwilightStar." answered the other cat, which was a she-cat too.

"Hm... I guess so. They will be excellent warriors." TwilightStar said calmly.

"Then we should call up the clan! We shouldn't waste our time!" The she-cat exclaimed.

But how can I be sure, FlameCloud?" TwilightStar asked.

"Trust me. TreeStripe said that SunPaw caught 5 pieces of prey on her assessment! BirdClaw said NightPaw caught 3 rabbits, 2 mice and a Blackbird!" FlameCloud exclaimed.

" They will become warriors today." TwilightStar confirmed as she walked towards the exit of the den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey come beneath the HighTree for a clan meeting!"

Many cats got up and went over to the high tree, and sat down. TwilightStar knew that no one was out of camp at this hour, so she knew everyone would be here.

"We have two apprentices who will become warriors today. BirdClaw and TreeStripe do you accept this?"

The both nodded in agreement and TwilightStar continued.

"NightPaw and SunPaw come forward." TwilightStar said as the two apprentices slowly walked forward.

"FrostClan will become much stronger with these two apprentices becoming warriors with my approval, and their mentor's approval."TwilightStar said jumping down fro the HighTree an standing in front of SunPaw." SunPaw, do you promise to uphold and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Y-Yes." SunPaw mewed trembling with excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," TwilightStar stopped for a couple of seconds to breath in,"I will give you your warrior name. SunPaw from this moment you will be known as SunFeather. FrostClan will honor your courage and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan."

"SunFeather! SunFeather!" the clan cheered his name and the cheers soon died out.

" NightPaw, do you promise to uphold and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"Yes!" NightPaw meowed with confidence.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I shall give your warrior name. NightPaw, from this moment on you will be known as NightFall. FrostClan will honor your skill and strength, and we welcome your as a full warrior of FrostClan."

"NightFall! NightFall!" The clan cheered.

"Clan dismissed."

"TwilightStar! " yelled a cat with a thick tail came running up to TwilightStar.

"Yes WoodTail?" TwilightStar asked.

"StarClan sent me a prophecy!" WoodTail meowed."**They said a spirit will come and save us from a harsh breeze**! What could this mean?"

TwilightStar let out a sigh. "We must wait then. I'm sure StarClan will make this clear soon."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for not updating for a while, I had other things on mind... But I'll update this by the end of next week with much more excitement in the chapter. Bye!**


End file.
